Renle's Story
by Swishyfish2003
Summary: A young hunter is about to go out and make her way in the world, but before she does, she makes an unlikely ally. (Just a quick little origin fic for one of my characters. Enjoy)


This is something I actually wrote forever ago for a WoW roleplay I was involved in very shortly. I recently unearthed it in my documents file, and seeing as I haven't gotten anything else written recently that is remotely ready to be posted, I figured I'd toss this up here.

It is unbetaed so I apologize in advance for any errors. I also apologize for trying to write my approximation of a Jamaican accent. Fail...

* * *

Twa'loo was very much 'past his prime' when he fell in love with his future wife Karri. Though he was a respected and powerful Shadow Hunter of Shadowprey Village, he lacked the vitality and physical strength of a younger troll. This was why he was so pleased when Karri had accepted his offer to be his wife, and even more pleased when she bared him a child. However Karri became ill as the time grew close for her to give birth. She became weak, and despite the fervent prayers and offerings that Twa'loo offered to Lukou, the Loa of healing, his beautiful young wife died in his arms as his new daughter came into the world.

Taw'loo knew it was by the grace of the Loa that he did not lose his child along with his wife. Though he mourned her deeply, he drew comfort from his only progeny. He named his daughter Renle, and cherished her thoroughly.

When little Ren came of age she confided in her father her wish to leave the village rather than to marry. She wished to follow the path of a Hunter, and work towards the glory of the Horde. Though Twa'loo feared for his daughter's safety as a father would, he accepted her request. On the day that Renle embraced her father, and put the village to her back, Twa'loo entered his small hut, and knelt to pray to the Loa to protect his daughter. He stayed as such for six days, praying ceaselessly, not stopping to eat or sleep.

Finally, on the evening of the sixth day Twa'loo felt the presence of Legba with him. The Loa chuckled into his mind and spoke.

_Stop yah moanin' and make a proper offerin' to yah Papa Legba. I be sendin' a guardian tah watch ova yah girl._

The shadows beneath Twa'loo swarmed up, and took shape as a large wolf. The shadow beast wheezed, almost as if laughing at the old troll, and dashed out of the hut. Twa'loo thanked Legba deeply, and made sacrifices to him immediately. However, inwardly he wondered why, of all the Loa, Legba would take an interest in his request. Legba was predominantly the Loa of swiftness and agility, but also a trickster, as well as a warrior.

Whatever the Loa's intent however, Twa'loo rested easier knowing his daughter was being watched over where as he could not.

*0*o*0*

Renle stalked the tiger quietly, watching as it moved with strength, grace, and stealth through the ferns. She wanted to learn to move like this beast did, but she also wished to make its strength her own. To do this she was going to attempt to tame it.

She knew the process perfectly well, and had practiced channeling her will onto the crawlers that inhabited the beach near Sen'jin Village. Now she had moved onto one of the deserted Echo Isles in search of a much more powerful animal. Ren had learned that she would have to hold eye contact vigilantly with the creature, even as it attacked her. All the while using the hunters own special brand of 'mojo' to force her will upon the beast. Then, if she managed to complete the spell without the tiger overpowering her, she would seal the bond with food.

Deciding that she would most likely lose the beast if she continued squatting in her hiding place, she went into motion. However, the anxious troll stood a little too suddenly, and the tiger started, and jumped back with a yowl. It struggled momentarily with whether to flee, or flight. In the end, the creatures hunger won over, and it crouched low, tail swishing, preparing to pounce.

Renle gritted her teeth, and bent low, attempting to catch the tigers gaze with her own. She threw her hands out instinctively; readying herself for the attack she knew was coming. Fiery-golden orbs locked onto her own amber stare, and so it began.

With an angry scream the big cat knew at once it should have fled, as it felt the trolls will attempt to penetrate its own. But the hunter would not succeed. Even as it felt its own will weaken slightly, the tiger ran forward, and began slashing frantically at Renle, the whole time not being able to break eye contact.

Ren grunted in pain as the razor sharp claws shredded her hands. She was careful to stay stooped over, keeping her belly and vitals somewhat protected, her hands held out to absorb some of the blows. With elation she felt the will of the tiger weaken, she was very close.

Suddenly something dark and vast obstructed her view. She was knocked back, landing hard on her rear. She heard a victorious roar, and looked up to see the tiger turn tail and disappear into the jungle. Ren punched the ground in frustration, immediately regretting doing this as the wounds on her palms screamed in protest at her. As she cried out in pain at her own stupidity, she heard a strange wheezing noise.

It was then Renle noticed that the shadowy form which had interrupted her tame was sitting next to her. The creature appeared to be a large, sinewy wolf. However, all she could make out of it was its shape, as the wolf was not just dark, but seemed to be made of darkness rather. Its eyes were only noticeable as orbs of glinting darkness in a face made of shadows.

As Renle studied the creature apprehensively, it opened its mouth, almost as if grinning, (though simultaneously appearing menacing as the shapes of large pointy fangs became visible) and wheezed in laughter again.

Annoyance washed over the young huntress anew and scowling at the shadow wolf Renle stood, and retrieved her bag from the hide she'd spent most of her day in. Keeping a careful watch on the void like animal, she fished out her bandages and treated the wounds on her hands.

"Ah suppose yah're proud of youself huh?" She snapped at it, wondering if she should even bother attempting to converse with the shadow wolf.

The strange being panted contentedly and continued to watch her. Growing unnerved by the attention, Renle finished up her bandaging and stood, walking away from the wolf at a brisk pace. However to her furthered annoyance, the beast stood and followed along with her.

"Shoo, away wit' yah!" She yelled, stamping her foot, and making shooing gestures at it. The wolf only wheezed at her again and stayed where it pleased.

"What do yah want anyways?" She demanded, hands on her hips, glaring down at the shadow creature. "If yah think Ah'm gonna feed yah, yah can think again!" The wolf only continued to stare at her.

Suddenly a small object thunked into the sand at Renle's feet. She stared down at a throwing axe in mild confusion for a moment. The shadow wolf let out a low hair raising growl, and jumped at the hunter, knocking her painfully to her rear for the second time that day, and with another bound cleared the space between them and the hexed troll in amazing speed. As she sat uselessly on the ground the wolf made short work of the enemy. Renle at once felt very foolish, as she had thought for sure that none of Zalazane's minions were on this island.

The threat dispatched, the strange creature returned, and sat before the stunned troll, another self-satisfied grin spreading its jaws. Renle felt lost for words, unsure of whether to thank the wolf, or wonder if she were next on the menu.

"Where did yah come from?" she asked with quiet awe.

The wolf started hacking, and gagging, as if it were trying to dislodge a hair ball, and out of its mouth popped a small carved wooden object. Renle picked it up, relieved that it was dry and not at all covered in bile as she would have thought, and examined it. It was a small talisman representing one of the Loa that a Shadow Hunter would carry. A fetish like her father has. It then clicked in her mind why the creature might be there.

"Did mah father send yah?" She asked looking back at the wolf. It wheezed its little laugh again and inclined its muzzle in a kind of nod. Ren didn't quite know how to feel about this, for on one hand, if it was a being sent by her father she knew she had nothing to fear from it, however its uncanny-ness unnerved her. She knew there was something very abnormal, and almost menacing about this creature.

Renle placed the wooden carving in her pocket and stood up. It was clear that if the wolf was sent by her father to protect her then she was not going to manage to get rid of it. She allowed a small feeling of warmth towards her father to replace some of her annoyance at his interference. She knew he loved her dearly, and could not begrudge his wishing to safeguard her.

"Well Ah suppose if yah gonna be stickin' around Ah should call yah somet'ing. Though, Ah don' even know if yah are a girl or a boy wolfy..." She appraised the shadow beast with a sideways glance; sure there would be no way of identifying for herself the creature's gender. "A boy?" she asked, her head cocked to one side. The wolf gave a low growl and shook its head in a very clear 'No'.

"Hah, ok, easy now. So a girl…" Ren chuckled and thought of a possible name for the wolf. She thought of her father, and remembered one of the objects he used while channeling the powers of the Loa. "How about Ah call yah Rush'kah?" she asked the wolf with a grin. The shadow wolf sneezed and wagged her tail. Good enough.

Ren let out a sigh and began walking back to where she left her boat. "If yah are comin' along wit' me, yah should know now Ah'm in charge! An' yah better not make a nuisance of yahself!" Rush'kah wheezed her strange little laugh, and Renle felt a distinct impression that she was the joke. Rolling her eyes, she fished out the slab of raw boar meat wrapped in a large leaf out of her bag. It had been intended for the tiger she came for today. She unwrapped it, and tossed it unceremoniously to the wolf with an ironic smile. Rush'kah swallowed the meat with a loud gulp, and belched loudly at her new mistress.


End file.
